


Wszystko w porządku?

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana





	Wszystko w porządku?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



**Wszystko w porządku?**

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Pytanie pierwszy raz zaskakuje Sherlocka na samym początku znajomości z Johnem Watsonem. Owszem, słyszał je już wcześniej od czasu do czasu, na przykład wtedy, gdy był o krok od omdlenia, bo w wirze nauki znów zapomniał o jedzeniu. Nie, ten mały doktor z wojskową przeszłością wprawia Sherlocka w stan osłupienia, ponieważ naprawdę chce usłyszeć odpowiedź i naprawdę się tym przejmuje.

Detektyw jest do tego stopnia zszokowany, że potem to on zadaje Johnowi to samo pytanie. W ogóle przez pierwsze kilka tygodni fraza „wszystko w porządku?" pada bardzo często, zwykle wtedy, gdy Sherlock kontynuuje swoje codzienne życie tak, jak to robił od zawsze, a John widzi w tym coś dziwnego, innego, niepokojącego.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta go stroskany, ale też zdenerwowany John, gdy Sherlock kaszle i usiłuje się wysłowić po napadzie w mieszkaniu Sao Lin.

\- Wszystko w porządku – zapewnia Sherlock nową dziewczynę Johna i patrzy tęsknym wzrokiem za uciekającą generał Chan. Nawet nie wie, kiedy weszło mu to do słownika, kiedy nauczył się, w jakich chwilach należy tak mówić. Ale działa i John jest zadowolony.

\- Wszystko w porządku? John, czy wszystko w porządku?! – krzyczy z paniką Sherlock i zrywa z doktora kurtkę semtexem. Zaczyna rozumieć, dlaczego niektórzy ludzie – John – tak często o to pytają. Chce wiedzieć, pragnie wiedzieć, MUSI wiedzieć. Tu i teraz. A za chwilę to John zadaje pytanie jemu i Sherlock wie, że może się uspokoić, bo wszystko jest w normie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – dopytuje się John. No, nie dokładnie tymi słowami, ale taki sens dociera do otumanionego narkotykami umysłu Sherlocka. W ostatnich przebłyskach świadomości na podłodze sypialni Irene Alder usiłuje przekonać sam siebie, że tak, wszystko będzie w porządku, bo John jest obok. To samo wmawia przyjacielowi kilka godzin później, gdy z niewiadomych przyczyn budzi się we własnej sypialni.

Znamienne pytanie wisi w powietrzu od Bożego Narodzenia aż do Sylwestra, od momentu, gdy Sherlock znajduje na kominku prezent od Irene. John pyta, bo współczuje, bo jest empatyczny, bo się przejmuje. Sherlock zna te słowa ze słownika, gdyby się postarał, pewnie przytoczyłby z pamięci definicje, ale po co, skoro on tych definicji _doświadcza._ Prócz Johna pyta go pani Hudson, a pośrednio także Mycroft.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – chce się dowiedzieć Sherlock, pomagając Johnowi wydostać się z klatki w laboratorium Baskerville, a za chwilę powtarza to samo w formie oznajmującej fałszywie radosnym tonem. John zna go lepiej, John powinien to zobaczyć, ale widać jest zbyt wstrząśnięty, by to zauważyć.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Pyta go znienacka Molly Hooper, ta zwykła, cicha, nudna Molly, która normalnie nie potrafi przy nim dwóch zdań sklecić. I żeby było gorzej, mówi dalej. – Tylko mi nie mów, że tak.

Wszystko zaczyna się walić. Sherlock orientuje się, że gra Jamesa Moriarty'ego zaszła za daleko, że nie ma już odwrotu. John tego nie wie, nie może wiedzieć. Johna nie ma obok, więc przestaje być „w porządku".

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta go po raz ostatni John, a Sherlock na dachu przełyka emocje. Za chwilę John dowie się, gdzie on jest, zobaczy. I będzie za daleko.

Nic nie jest w porządku, myśli Sherlock i skacze.


End file.
